rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Prologue: The Hunters ...
"None but a coward dares to boast that he has never known fear."- Ferdinand Foch When Ethan heard the screams, panic really began to rise. Ethan sped down Broadway, along NYU. He had a safe house, an emergency house, in Upper East Side on 86th street, he could get there if - his train of thought was lost as he collided into a fleeing figure. He fell over full speed and crashed onto the sidewalk. He slowly staggered up to glare at whoever he'd run into. He found himself looking at a young man, clean-cut, wearing one of those black jackets like those motorcycle guys he'd usually see with orange trim, jeans, and frayed running shoes. The kid was probably in his early twenties or so. The kid gave a small sheepish grin and held out a hand to help the disgruntled wanderer up. "In a rush?" the kid chuckled. "Well, everybody is in Manhattan." Ethan scanned the ground he'd covered behind him. He inched his hand to his pocket where he kept a switchblade. Screams, more screams, as the man he'd seen - or at least what was left of him that was human - stumbled, fur bristling as it continued to mutate. Claws, fangs, size of kitchen knives and growing longer still burst out of his mouth and where his fingernails were. His eyes were blind-like, but Ethan could tell it was just for show. He'd grown, much more in size; he was at least one story high now. But there was more. There were stragglers, infected, stumbling alongside it, rotten flesh black in color, exposed muscle dark red. One stumbled towards the civilians with incredible speed, and lunged at the kid Ethan had collided into - - Without thinking, Ethan threw his switchblade with incredible accuracy, pinning the thing to the New York University wall by the head. "Oh my God, holy sh-" the kid said incredulously. A loud ear-bursting shriek sounded from the monster, the BLACKHOUND itself. Just then, a bunch of NYU students burst out from the university. "No!" Ethan yelled, not usually caring for others but not wanting BLACKHOUND to feed on some civilians and then continue to mutate. But then the BLACKHOUND snapped his head in Ethan's direction and roared. Preparing to pounce and - Multiple shots, from some NYC cop, the shots merely glanced off BLACKHOUND's fur-splotched skin, merely irritating him. dark and phlegm-likeshot out of the BLACKHOUND's maw, and it caught the cop right in his face and started to . The cop screamed and flailed, but Ethan, always the narcissist, always so uncaring, was only interested in the Beretta that he snatched from the dying man's hands. BLACKHOUND turned and ran, leaving his soldiers to take care of whatever he'd started. The war had begun. >Infected Number 1 attacks CONNOR MCKNIGHT with (Basic Attack) LUNGE >Infected Number 2 attacks KURT LYNER with (Basic Attack) LUNGE >Infected Number 3 attacks ZENNETH with (Special Attack) BITE >Infected Number 4 attacks SHAUNY with (Basic Attack) LUNGE >Infected Number 5 attacks CNIX BLANK with (Basic Attack) LUNGE >Infected Number 6 attacks ETHAN RICHARDSON with (Special Attack) RAVAGE >Infected Ringleader attacks ETHAN RICHARDSON with (Special Attack) CLAWSWIPE > Zenneth attacks *Infected Ringleader* with HANDGUN (Power Attack) - 15>Zenneth attacks *Infected Ringleader* with HANDGUN (Head)-10>Zenneth attacks *Infected Ringleader* with HANDGUN (Torso) - 10 >Zenneth: "Better keep your head down boy, if you don't want your head blown off!" > Kea attacks *Infected * with HANDGUN (Head)-10 > Kea: "Looks like you need some help for back-up. Name's Kea." >Connor attacks Infected #1 with Switchblade (Left Arm) - 5 >Connor attacks Infected #1 with Switchblade (Head) - 10 > Connor: "Everybody get to safety, go! Go!" >Kurt attacks Infected #2 with Police Baton (Left Arm) - 5 >Kurt attacks Infected #2 with Police Baton (Torso) - 10 >Shauny attacks Infected #4 with FISTS(Right Leg)-5 >Shauny: "Jeez, what the hell is this thing?" >Zenneth: "Its our tax dollars coming here to kill us" >Cnix attacks *Infected Ringleader* with RUSTY POLE (Right Leg)-5 >Cnix attacks *Infected Ringleader* with RUSTY POLE (Left Leg) - 10>Cnix attacks *Infected Ringleader* with RUSTY POLE (Power Attack) - 15 >Cnix: "OMG! We can't take them all out! We need to take the hits and take down the leader!" > Zenneth attacks *Infected Ringleader* HANDGUN (TEAM COMBO) - 15 (x3) >Connor attacks Infected #1 with Switchblade (Power Attack) - 15 >Kurt: "Hey, back me up, I'm going for their leader!" >Zenneth: "Just don't get in my way, fool," >Kurt attacks Infected Ringleader with POLICE BATON (TEAM COMBO) - 15 >Kurt attacks Infected 2 with POLICE BATON (Power Attack) - 15 >Shauny attacks Infected #4 with FISTS(Power Attack)-15 >Shauny: "Damnit!" >Kea attacks *Infected Number 2* with HANDGUN (Head) - 10 (x2) >Infected Number 2 has fallen in combat >Kea has gained 50 XP >Cnix attacks -Ringleader- with Rusty Pole (Power Attack) - 15 (x2) >Ethan attacks INFECTED RINGLEADER with HANDGUN (TEAM COMBO) - 15 (x3) >Infected Number 1 attacks KURT LYNER with (Basic Attack) LUNGE >Infected Number 3 attacks ZENNETH with (Special Attack) RAVAGE >Infected Number 4 attacks ZENNETH with (Basic Attack) LUNGE >Infected Number 5 attacks CNIX BLANK with (Basic Attack) LUNGE >Infected Ringleader attacks *GROUP* with (*SPECIAL* Infectious Attack) VEINS OF MALADY --- >Kurt attacks Infected #1 with POLICE BATON (Power Attack) - 15 >Kea attacks *Infected Number 1* with HANDGUN (Head) - 10 (x2) >Infected Number 1 has fallen in combat >Kea has gained 50 XP >Kea: "Stay out of the commotion with the leader and attack the small fry that are attacking," >Kurt: "Why the hell won't this thing die?!" >Kurt attacks Ringleader with POLICE BATON - 5 >Kurt attacks ringleader with POLICE BATON (TEAM COMBO) - 15 >Cnix: "Why won't this thing die?!" >Cnix attacks -Ringleader- with Rusty Pole (Team Combo) - 15 >Cnix attacks -Ringleader- with Rusty Pole (Power Attack) - 15 >Ethan attacks INFECTED RINGLEADER with HANDGUN (Power Attack) - 15 (x2) >Connor attacks INFECTED RINGLEADER with SWITCHBLADE (Torso) - 10 >Zenneth: "Now die and be silent." > Zenneth attacks INFECTED RINGLEADER with HANDGUN (Head) - 10 *(NOTE: Insufficient AP. Please take notice of your remaining AP before making action)* >Infected Ringleader has fallen in combat > *OPTIONAL OBJECTIVE: Boss O' the Plains - COMPLETED* > GROUP has been awarded 100xp EACH > INFECTED are suffering from *EFFECT* LEADERLESS HIVE --- The students rallied together with amazing skill, which was surprising due to the fact that none had truly had combat experience, especially against the Infected. A few, using rusty pipes, police batons, switchblades, and even a retrieved police handgun, managed to slaughtered a few of the Infected. Ethan fired round after round at the Ringleader, whose bulky mass and large build made it a formidable opponent. But an unlikely savior came. A man with untidy black hair and who looked like he hadn't slept in days grinned like a sociopath, holding a 9mm handgun. He aimed it directly at the Ringleader, almost in contempt. "Now die and be silent," he said, and a precise round drilled a hole through the Ringleader's head. Almost all at once, the remaining Infected began to stagger about, losing their concentration in battle. "Like branches from a tree, separate parts of a hive mind ..." Ethan murmured. Some even fled, leaving a few stragglers behind. "They're disoriented, now's the time to attack!" --- Category:BLACKHOUND